Javier Bardem
Javier Ángel Encinas Bardem (* 01. März 1969 in Las Palmas, Gran Canaria) ist ein spanischer Schauspieler. Kurzbiographie Die frühen Jahre Javier Bardem wurde am 01. März 1969 in Las Palmas auf den Kanarischen Inseln als jüngstes Mitglied einer Familie namhafter spanischer Filmschaffender geboren. Bereits seine Großeltern Rafael Bardem (*1889; †1972) und Mathilde Muñoz Sampedro (*1900; †1969) waren Schauspieler, ebenso wie seine Mutter Pilar Bardem (*1939) und seine älteren Geschwister Carlos Bardem (*1963) und Mónica Bardem (*1964). Sein Onkel Juan Antonio Bardem (*1922; †2002) war Drehbuchautor und Regisseur. Mit sechs Jahren stand er erstmals selbst vor der Kamera, hatte jedoch nicht zwingend das Verlangen, sich dem Familien-Business anzuschließen. Während seiner Schulzeit spielte er Rugby für die spanische Junior-Nationalmannschaft. Später studierte er vier Jahre lang Malerei an der Escuela de Artes y Oficios in Madrid, gab bald darauf jedoch den Traum Kunstmaler zu werden auf, da ihm eigenen Angaben zufolge das nötige Talent fehlte. Erste Erfolge Seine erste größere Nebenrolle spielte er im Erotikdrama Lulu – Die Geschichte einer Frau (Las edades de Lulú) von Bigas Luna (*1948) aus dem Jahr 1990, in dem in einer Nebenrolle auch seine Mutter mitwirkte. Bardems Darstellung begeisterte Regisseur Luna derart, dass er ihm in seinem nächsten Film Jamon Jamon – Lust auf Fleisch (Jamón, Jamón) von 1992 die Hauptrolle gab. Auch international wurde man auf Bardems Talent aufmerksam. 1997 bot ihm Hollywood-Star John Malkovich (*1953) einen englischsprachigen Part an, die er jedoch ablehnte, da er der Ansicht war, dass sein Englisch noch nicht gut genug sei. Noch im selben Jahr spielte er doch noch seine erste Englisch sprechende Rolle als Santería-Priester Romeo Dolorosa in Álex de la Iglesias Perdita Durango, einem Gangster-Road-Movie in der Tradition von Natural Born Killers von 1994. Internationale Beachtung bescherte ihm seine, mit einer Oscar-Nominierung bedachten, Darstellung des kubanischen Poeten Reinaldo Arenas (*1943; †1990) in Bevor es Nacht wird (Before Night Falls) von 2000. Eines seiner Idole, Super-Star Al Pacino (*1940), hinterließ ihm eine Nachricht mit lobenden Worten auf seinem Anrufbeantworter, die Bardem als “''eines der schönsten Geschenke, die er je erhielt''“ bezeichnete. Internationaler Durchbruch 2002 übernahm er die Hauptrolle in Malkovichs Regie-Debut Der Obrist und die Tänzerin (The Dancer Upstairs). Für seine Verkörperung des Querschnittgelähmten Seemannes Ramón Sampedro (*1943; †1998) in der Biographie-Verfilmung Das Meer in mir (Mar Adentro) aus dem Jahr 2004 wurde er mit dem Preis für den besten Darsteller bei den Internationalen Filmfestspielen von Venedig ausgezeichnet. Im selben Jahr feierte er mit einer Nebenrolle im Thriller Collateral an der Seite von Tom Cruise (*1962) sein Hollywood-Debut. In der vielfach gelobten Literaturverfilmung No Country for Old Men aus dem Jahr 2007 spielte Bardem den psychopathischen Auftragskiller Anton Chigurh und wurde für seine intensive Performance mit einer Reihe von Auszeichnungen gewürdigt, darunter der Oscar als bester Nebendarsteller, der Golden Globe Award, der Screen Actors Guild Award und der Critic’s Choice Movie Award. Zudem wurde Chigurh 2008 vom Entertainment Weekly Magazin auf Platz sechsundzwanzig in der Liste der “''Fünfzig bösartigsten Schurken der Filmgeschichte''“ gewählt. 2008 spielte er neben Penélope Cruz (*1974) in der romantischen Tragikomödie Vicky Christina Barcelona von Woody Allen (*1935). Zwei Jahre später spielte er die Hauptrolle im mexikanischen Filmdrama Biutiful von Regisseur und Drehbuchautor Alejandro González Iñárritu (*1963), der den Part extra für Bardem geschrieben hatte und für die er mit dem Preis für den besten Hauptdarsteller bei den Internationalen Filmfestspielen von Cannes ausgezeichnet wurde. Bond, James Bond [[Datei:Silva-skyfall-promo-poster.png|thumb|left|Javier Bardem als Silva - Englisches Filmplakat von 2012.]] Im Jahr 2012 wurde er Teil des 007-Filmkosmos als er an der Seite von Daniel Craig (*1968) im 23. “offiziellen“, von EON produzierten, Bond-Film Skyfall von Sam Mendes den rachezerfressenen Hauptantagonisten Raoul Silva verkörperte. Bardems Darstellung des mit allen Wassern gewaschenen Cyberterroristen, der von einem wahnhaften Groll gegen seine ehemalige Auftraggeberin M getrieben wird, wurde von den Kritikern überaus wohlwollend aufgenommen. Henry K. Miller von der The Guardian bezeichnete Silva als den “''authentischsten Bond-Gegenspieler seit Jahrzehnten''“ (“''the most authentically Bond villain in decades''“) und Jenny McCarthy vom Sunday Telegraph schrieb, Bardem spielte den Schurken “''mit beängstigendem Elan''“ (“''Bardem played Silva with worrisome élan.“). Weitere Karriere 2017 tauchte er in Disneys ''Fluch der Karibik (Pirates of the Caribbean)-Franchise ein und spielte im bislang letzten Teil [Stand Februar 2020 Anm.] der Abenteuer-Reihe den titelgebenden Antagonisten Kapitän Armando Salazar in Fluch der Karibik V: Salazars Rache (Pirates of the Caribbean V: Dead Men Tell No Tales). Im selben Jahr verkörperte er an der Seite von Jennifer Lawrence (*1990) die Rolle des namenlosen Dichters in Darren Aronofskys surrealem Horror-Psychothriller Mother! und den berüchtigten kolumbianischen Drogenbaron Pablo Escobar (*1949; †1993) im Filmdrama Loving Pablo von Fernando León de Aranoa (*1968). Im Februar 2019 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Bardem in der für Dezember 2020 angekündigten Kino-Neuverfilmung des Science-Fiction-Klassikers Der Wüstenplanet (Dune) von Frank Herbert (*1920; †1986) an der Seite eines namhaften Darsteller-Ensembles die Rolle des Fremen-Stammesführers Stilgar spielen wird. Familie & Privatleben Seit 2010 ist Javier Bardem mit seiner Schauspielkollegin Penélope Cruz verheiratet, die er bei den Dreharbeiten zu Vicky Christina Barcelona kennengelernt hatte, und hat mit ihr zwei gemeinsame Kinder. Sein Sohn Leonardo Encinas Cruz wurde am 22. Januar 2011 geboren und seine Tochter Luna Encinas Cruz am 22. Juli 2013. Bardem wurde katholisch erzogen. Nachdem 2005 die Gleichgeschlechtliche Ehe in Spanien legalisiert wurde, sagte er: “''Wäre ich homosexuell, würde ich gleich morgen heiraten, nur um der Kirche eins reinzuwürgen!“. (“''If I was gay I would get married right away tomorrow, just to screw the Church!“). Heute bezeichnet er sich als Agnostiker und glaubt nicht explizit an das Übernatürliche, lehnt die Möglichkeit der Existenz sogenannter höherer Mächte aber auch nicht ab. Zudem engagiert er sich für den Klimaschutz und trat während der UN-Klimakonferenz 2019 an der Seite der schwedischen Aktivistin Greta Thunberg (*2003) als scharfer Kritiker der Politik auf. Siehe auch Hauptartikel: r-silva-portrait.png|Raoul Silva Skyfall|link=Raoul Silva en:Javier Bardem fr:Javier Bardem Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:Gegenspieler-Darsteller